


The starting lines of a living blueprint

by EvenBirdsNeedToLearnHowToFly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Protective Clint Barton, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenBirdsNeedToLearnHowToFly/pseuds/EvenBirdsNeedToLearnHowToFly
Summary: He sat on the protected balcony, hearing the New York rain beating down on the glass panels above, providing protection but not blocking the view of the stars. He loved it up here, with only his thoughts and JARVIS to keep him company. His legs swung over the side, balancing perfectly on the cold edge, his feet hanging out above the city and feeling for all the world like he was on the edge of a void. He knew, in reality, that it was only a thousand or so feet above the city, but he felt so far away from the people rushing around on the ground. It was the small hours of the morning, yet he was surrounded by lights and life everywhere he looked. Even the tower below him still had lights on in places, glowing out into the dark night.OrIt was only when Clint saw Tony sat on the rooftop late at night, watching the stars and the city that lay below him, that he realised just how broken the man in front of him was. How the team had missed such glaring signs of PTSD he had no idea, but from that moment made it his mission to stop him from being alone. Five times Clint helped Tony and the one time it was the other way around.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	The starting lines of a living blueprint

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but I had too many ideas so I'm starting another series. Warnings for language and men tions of PTSD. This is set fairly soon after the battle of New York where they're all still living in the tower together. I do not own Marvel or any of these characters and chapter two should be up fairly soon.

He sat on the protected balcony, hearing the New York rain beating down on the glass panels above, providing protection but not blocking the view of the stars. He loved it up here, with only his thoughts and JARVIS to keep him company. His legs swung over the side, balancing perfectly on the cold edge, his feet hanging out above the city and feeling for all the world like he was on the edge of a void. He knew, in reality, that it was only a thousand or so feet above the city, but he felt so far away from the people rushing around on the ground. It was the small hours of the morning, yet he was surrounded by lights and life everywhere he looked. Even the tower below him still had lights on in places, glowing out into the dark night. 

He couldn't see the stars up above him, the city's pollution blocking everything but the moon from his view. The lights of New York City more than made up for it, towering skyscrapers and billboards and the lights of the endless traffic. He felt he could finally breathe up here, and after one of Those days he could more often than not be found here, staring into the distance with the city lights reflecting in his eyes. So, it was no surprise when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar English voice 

"Agent Barton, Sir wishes me to inform you that he is approaching." He made no effort to move, murmuring out a thanks to the AI. At this time of night the tower was quiet, or as quiet as it ever got, and Jarvis had adjusted his volume to compensate. He heard the glass doors behind him slide open near silently and briefly felt the warm air against his back. He was wearing a thick hoodie and wasn't exactly cold, but the tower was high up and with summer quickly drawing to a close the wind could get bitter. 

Tony's steps were louder and heavier than usual, presumably to avoid scaring him when he was this close to the edge. He sensed rather than heard the older man sit down next to him, crossed legged rather than dangling, but continued to stare outwards. It was only after a minute of silence from his balcony buddy did he turn, sensing something was up. Tony was never quiet for that long unless he was making something or eating; the man had a scary ability to just never stop talking. Even when he was preoccupied he fidgeted, his fingers tapping against surfaces or spinning with pens. He seemed to always be filled with a nervous energy, an inability to sit still.

He watched for a moment, simply sitting and observing in a way only a sniper can, his eyes roaming to take in every feature of the man's face and his slumped, defeated posture. The usual overflowing self-confidence and everlasting smirk was gone, replaced by a distant expression. His fingers scarred from years of work trembled ever so slightly and his left arm was pulled into his chest almost protectively. 

It was a minute before his head lifted, the usual creative spark in his hazelnut eyes dulled, his normally closed off emotions laid bare for everyone to see. The edges of his mouth were turned downwards, and his shoulders were hunched, instinctively curling into himself. His trademark hair was wild and messy, as if he had been thrashing around. Clint didn't need his assassin training to see the man was hurting, trapped in his past by people who were no longer here. He was a man defeated, broken, a man unable to sleep because of his demons. It was a sight he knew all too well, though he was more accustomed to seeing it in the mirror. 

He spoke, his voice rough from lack of use, letting his gaze drift back over the city. "Can't sleep?" 

His teammate and friend shifted in the corner of his vision, his hand jerking towards the dark sky before aborting the gesture. "I had to - to check that it wasn’t... here." He was confused for a moment before he saw Stark's eyes flick up to the sky above them, to the place where Loki had ripped open the sky. 

He thought for a second before making a decision. Slowly, he pulled his legs up and shifted towards his friend, putting an arm around his shaking shoulders and pulling him close. He felt his head rest on his shoulders and watched as his eyes settled on a point of the horizon. Clint relaxed his posture and let himself lean his head on his friend’s in return. The weeks of disturbed sleep tugged on his eyelids and he closed them for a moment, giving them a rest from the glare of the lights. He knew he would have to go inside soon, falling asleep on the edge of a building was never fun, but for now he was happy to just sit. 

They stayed there for the best part of an hour, sitting in silence until he felt Tony’s breathing slowly even out as he gave way to his exhaustion. The faint sound of sirens drifted up to their protected little alcove in the side of stark tower as Clint slipped his hand underneath the sleeping billionaire and lifted him up. He was alarmed by how light he was though found himself smiling when the man in his arms snuggled further into him. The glass doors slid open as he approached, and he smiled at where he assumed was JARVIS’ nearest sensor box. 

He was standing in the middle of the open plan living room, considering taking his friend up to his bedroom when he stirred. His eyes blinked open and he saw the moment when his eyes focused in on him. His eyes widened and he pulled back from his chest as seconds later Clint gently dropped him on the sofa, not wanting to drop him if he started to struggle. Tony seemed to panic for a second before relaxing, his eyes clearing up and the confused wrinkle in his brow smoothing out. 

Clint went to move away when he felt a hand grasp him on his wrist, tugging him back towards the soft leather sofa tucked in the corner which no doubt cost more than Clint’s yearly salary. He froze and looked down at the tired genius who had curled up and melted into the sofa, looking semi asleep already. He tugged him down towards the sofa again and when Clint sat down at the other end, he seemed content to close his eyes again. Clint leant under the sofa where they kept many large blankets for just this occasion and pulled one out, draping the fluffy grey blanket over the other man. 

“Go to sleep, Clint.” His voice was rough with sleep and the archer considered it for a second before crawling under the blanket, curled into the back of the sofa and comfortably warm. JARVIS dimmed the low-level lighting that had come to life when they entered the room and the room quietened down as Clint felt himself slipping into sleep, comforted by the other man’s presence.

* * *

Clint awoke to a quiet shuffling somewhere in the room. He winced upon realising he had ended up sleeping with his hearing aids in, the hard plastic pushing into his ears and making them sore. The noises seemed to get closer for a moment and he panicked momentarily when he realised he didn't know where he was. He was warm and under something fluffy and the presence of something solid tangled up with his legs told him it was definitely Not his bed he was lying in. He kept his breathing deep and even and his eyes closed, feigning sleep, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. 

The unknown person shuffled around for a few more moments before going quiet.

“Clint, I know you're awake” He froze. That sounded like Natasha, did that mean they had her as well? But if she was awake then it must be alright for him to open his eyes right? He slowly blinked against the bright lights and found himself staring at a dresser. A very familiar dresser. The night before came rushing back to him and he relaxed back into the sofa, flipping over to face his partner. 

“Come on, there’s coffee waiting for you in the kitchen.” Her voice remained neutral, but he could see the questions in her eyes as she turned around and headed back to the kitchen. The common floor was still quiet, with many of the resident avengers still asleep. He shuffled out carefully from the nest they had created, careful not to wake the still sleeping man curled up into a ball against the armrest. He was warm and felt better rested than he had in a long time, even as the aches in his back and neck made themselves known when he stretched. 

The kitchen was lit by the soft glow of the morning sun filtering in through the blinds as he made his way over to the coffee machine, practically inhaling the first cup and scalding his tongue in the process. He took his second cup to the island, pushing it aside to cool for a minute and turning to face his partner. She had been blatantly watching him the whole time, not hiding her gaze as he moved between cupboards. Her eyes were as sharp as ever despite the early hour as she tracked his movements. 

“Yes?” He turned to her, watching her watch him even as he mentally replayed the happenings of the night before. Reflecting in the daylight made him realise just how vulnerable the billionaire was. How they had collectively missed what appeared to be crippling PTSD when they all knew the signs so intimately, he had no idea. 

A delicately arched eyebrow asked all the questions she needed, and he started talking without further prompting

“I was on the balcony last night - well more this morning really - and he came out. He couldn't sleep so we kept each other company until he passed out on the couch and I figured I may as well join him there rather than go back to my room.” He was silent for a moment, wordlessly daring JARVIS to contradict him. “That’s it, Tash, nothing more. No late-night revelations or deep heart to hearts.” He added when she still did not seem satisfied, quirking the edge of his mouth up to further appease her. She nodded; her red hair still ruffled from sleep falling in her face. 

Their quiet morning was interrupted by the rest of their team slowly dripping in, pausing for a curious and sometimes concerned look at their still sleeping resident genius as they entered. It didn't take long for bacon to be frying and with Thor's booming, over-excited voice that was the usual when food was on the horizon, no one was surprised when a bleary eyed Stark was looking at them over the back of the settee. 

“Jarvis, what time is it?” 

“The time is 12 minutes past 9, sir. You have been asleep since 2:34 am.” JARVIS continued with his usual spiel of weather and headlines but his creator was not listening, instead zeroing in on Clint sitting across the room, the night before rushing back to him. 

Clint watched as Tony’s eyes widened with realisation and internally smiled as he held out a mug of coffee in the man’s direction. The other man stumbled for a moment getting up and judging by his brief wince upon moving his neck was regretting sleeping on the sofa for a moment, no matter how comfy and expensive it was. He downed the coffee passed to him in one go before pouring another from the pot. Bruce was rolling his eyes even as he passed Tony a plate. He side eyed it for a moment before taking it with a muttered thanks and joined the rest of the team at the table, easy chatter floating between the group. The relaxed atmosphere lasted until a call came in from S.H.I.E.L.D. for the two resident spies for a mission brief and everyone slowly departed to get on with the various activities they did to occupy themselves during the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed then leave a review to tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
